zutara, a collection: you are the moon in my sky, the fire in my heart
by purinsesu-sereniti
Summary: a collection of zutara one shots that i've written! M for certain chapters and scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Her fingers traced across the scar, the skin beneath her fingertips raw and jagged. She kept her silence, mindful of her sleeping partner, though part of her longed to wake him and look into his amber colored eyes once again. But, they'd had a long day and she supposed he deserved a full nights rest. She probably did as well, but sleep eluded her, as it so often did these nights.

Though the battles had long since ended, though the fight for peace and stability was won, she still felt restless. Though Zuko's throne was secure, she still felt worried. She supposed after growing up in the turbulent times that she had were the reason behind this, but she'd grow used to peace eventually… Wouldn't she? Besides, it left her so much more time to do the things she'd never before done.

Like, sleep beside Zuko in his grand bed.

Katara couldn't really say when this had happened… It just had. Three years after the end of the war, he'd called her back to the Fire Nation and now, two years later, she'd yet to leave. Her rooms had gone from across the palace, to in the same hall, to the Queen's chambers just across from his. Katara had argued that she didn't deserve such rooms, but then Zuko had slipped a ring on her finger and asked her to be his Queen. It didn't matter that she was a peasant, that she was born from another nation… Zuko loved her, his people loved her, the world loved her. She was a heroine to all of the world, a friend to all nations, and realistically their match had been quite politically sound.

She returned her gaze to the scar upon his chest, the road map of destructed skin left behind by an attack that had been meant to kill her. Katara would never have been laying there beside him if he'd not stepped in front of that lightning bolt, nearly losing his own life in the attempt to save hers. That day felt like eons ago, the day that she and Zuko had squared off against his sister in one final grasp to take back what was his: his crown, his title, his nation. They had won, but just barely, and they'd both walked away with scars of all kinds. Katara trailed her fingers across his scar and it was then that he grasped her hand, his touch warm and strong as his golden colored eyes fluttered open. "I didn't mean to wake you," she said by way of apology, a smile taking root upon her features. Zuko squeezed her hand and propped himself up a bit further on his pillow, eyes lifting to meet hers.

"Can't you sleep?" He asked as she settled into place beside him, her head resting lightly upon his shoulder. Threading his fingers through hers, Zuko listened to her sigh, the silence telling him she was thinking up the words to say. "This isn't the first night…" He murmured as he tilted his head against hers, feeling the gentle squeeze of her hand against his. "I know you've not been sleeping." Of course he did, Katara thought to herself with a laugh. There was no hiding anything from Zuko, he always caught on in the end, no matter how hard she tried to hide things.

"I've just been thinking a lot." She admitted, her voice soft in the darkness. Zuko said nothing, but she knew he was listening. "It's that time, you know." Of course he knew, how could he not? They were coming upon the anniversary of the comet, of that fateful final battle that had changed everything. Her free hand slid up from the blankets to his chest and Zuko felt her press her palm against his scar, against his heart, and then felt the shiver race through her. It was the anniversary of the day they had fought for their lives and for their nations, the day they'd almost lost everything they'd been fighting for. "We could have lost everything."

Zuko nodded, listening intently to what she said, knowing how deeply she felt because he felt it too. There was nothing that could ever scrub from his mind the fear he'd felt that day, the fear he'd felt when he thought he was going to lose her. He could still recall the way the lightning lit up her face as it raced towards her, he could still recall her frightened call when he took the blast himself. There hadn't been a lot of things that made sense in his life up until that point… But that moment, saving her… It had been a moment of clarity stronger than anything else had ever been. He had known that it was his duty to protect her, his mission in life had suddenly become to protect that beautiful, blue-eyed girl. In the end, she saved him as much as he'd saved her. And in more ways than she probably even realized.

"But, we didn't," he said softly, his words causing her to lift her head from his shoulder, instead turning to stare at him with her beautiful blue eyes. Zuko reached out his hand that once held hers, using it to brush a stray lock of hair from her forehead, his eyes meeting hers. "Everything is right here at our fingertips." He cupped her cheek into his palm, recalling how it had felt to feel hers against his so many years ago in Ba Sing Sei, the first human touch he'd had in months. He'd never forget that moment, it was one of many of her burned into the back of his mind. So many moments, big and small, all of them tucked away into the corners of his heart and mind. Every little thing he'd ever noticed, it was all there, committed to his memory… The flicker of her smile, the sway of her hips, the radiance of her eyes in the starlight. The sharp wit of her anger, the softness of her hair, the fierceness of her bending prowess. All of those things, and so many more, were there in his memory banks, easily accessible when he needed a reminder of just how lucky he'd become.

As always, Zuko knew what words she needed to hear. As always, he knew how to calm even her deepest of fears. They had come so far, Zuko and her, from frightened kids fighting a war bigger than themselves, to a ruling Fire Lord and a bending master, from enemies to friends, and from friends to lovers. Their transition from those days to these had been slow but steady and she supposed looking back, she always should have known Zuko would be the one at her side. Now that they were here, there really wasn't anything else in her life that had ever made as much sense. Pivoting herself so she sat up straight and facing him, Katara could not help but to smile. "I love you," she whispered into the darkness, though his amber eyes were glimmering as bright as stars. She felt him shift and then his forehead was pressed against her own, his arms coming around her, warm and secure. In an instant, his lips were on hers, a million unspoken words pressed into that single kiss, and to her surprise she felt a tear gliding down the curve of her cheek. Zuko must have noticed too, for he pulled back and swiped it away with his thumb, his mouth still hovering over her own.

"I love you," his voice was raw as he leaned back in, bringing his mouth back over hers. In a moment such as this, he could not help but want to hold her, touch her, kiss her. Her passion was ignited and he felt her kissing him back, her hands sliding up into the messy raven locks upon his head. "Katara…" He murmured her name as he drew away, instead to trail kisses along the length of her jawbone and down to the exposed flesh of her throat. The sound she made filled him with lustful thoughts and one of his hands trailed the length of her body, his teeth sinking into the soft flesh of her neck. She let out a surprised, yet sensual sound and Zuko could not stop himself from pushing her onto her back. Leaning over her, Zuko offered a silent prayer to the universe, to whatever spirits were out there listening to him back when he'd longed for a family… When he'd longed for a companion, a friend, anyone at all to stand beside him. He'd never expected those wishes to come true, but he was forever thankful that they had. Katara was laughing as his hands tore at her clothes, slipping her free from them with a single tug, leaving her exposed beneath his stare. As he always was, he was reminded of her beauty, of her true perfection. And then he leaned down, kissing her like he'd never kissed her before, hoping that would be enough to explain everything he'd never said to her.

Later, when Katara lay fast asleep beside him, it was Zuko's turn to look over her as she had done hours before. He idly brushed a stray lock of hair from her forehead, smiling to himself when it sprung right back into its place. His hand slipped beneath the covers, fingers tracing the length of her side, all the way down to her hip, where beneath the pads of his fingers he could feel the softness of her skin. It was still hard to believe that this beautiful, wonderful woman had decided him worthy of her love, of even her presence before him. A few years ago, she had not thought him worthy of much at all. Back then, he'd never felt more strongly about anything in his whole life… The effort to get her approval, it had been everything to him back then.

A content sigh escaped him and Zuko finally lay down beside her again, drawing her warm body close to his. And then he closed his eyes, his face buried in her long raven hair, and knew without a doubt that he was the luckiest man in the world. And he owed it all to her.


	2. Chapter 2

He's never seen her more beautiful than in that moment.

The starlight illuminates her like a goddess; he sucks in a breath, mind churning with his attempt at finding the words to say to her. But, for once in his life Zuko finds he is utterly speechless. She has a way of doing this to him, tripping him up and making him feel like that kid that betrayed her in Ba Sing Sei. Despite the years that have passed, despite the forgiveness she's bestowed upon him, she still makes him feel like a child who knows nothing of the world.

"Zuko?"

Her vocals are soft, but they are enough to draw him back; he looks to her, standing there in the moonlight and he tries to smile. "You're a million miles away..." She says quietly, her sapphire colored irises finding his own amber colored ones. "Tell me..." How does he tell her what he's thinking? How does he tell her that he's made a mistake all these years? How does he tell her he's about to make the biggest mistake in all of his life? He's reminded of why Katara is even there, in the Fire Nation, so many years since the war had ended. His wedding. Such a thing was mere days away, hours really, and he was beginning to realize it was a big mistake.

"I can't." He says this simply, shaking his head as he turns away from her, unable to look her in the face. And that's when he feels it, the softest touch of her hand in his. The warmth of her skin against his own. The only thing he had ever wanted to feel. And it was happening there in the starlight of night. She's closing in on him, her body so close he can feel the warmth of it against his own despite the layers of clothes between them. "Katara..." He draws in her in, closer than ever, her body pressed against his own; Zuko is surprised at how perfectly she fits there.

She doesn't speak, she doesn't need to after all, and Zuko is thankful for that. There are no words he can find to explain his thoughts, his feelings. He supposes actions are the only thing that's going to get him through this moment. And so he does the only thing that makes sense: he kisses her. He kisses her as if she's the only thing anchoring his soul to this world, he kisses her as if she's the only thing left that's real in this world. She does not hesitate in kissing him back, but rather puts her arms around him and returns the kiss with as much passion as she can muster. When they pull apart moments later, she's breathless, and Zuko cannot help but to smile. "But Mai..." She whispers, her eyes flickering with the concern she feels for the other woman in his life, the one he was supposed to marry in two days time. But Zuko shakes his head and strokes her cheek, knowing there was nothing else in this world that would make him choose what he was choosing.

He just couldn't lose her, not again.

A


	3. Chapter 3

The crown was heavy upon her head, so much heavier than she had anticipated. Beneath her robes of state, she was sweating bullets, all the while fear crept into her heart. What if she couldn't do this? What if the people didn't like her...? How was it that she of all people, a mere waterbender from the South Pole, could sit upon the Fire Nation throne? Would they respect her? Would they rebel against Zuko for marrying a foreign girl, one with not even an ounce of royalty in her blood? Fear after fear raced through her mind, every thought worse than the one that came before it. She feared more so for Zuko than for herself... His reign had been turbulent so far, what if this was the one thing to send his people over the edge?

"Katara?"

She turned at the sound of a voice, a familiar voice that was the only thing that could draw her away from her whirling thoughts. "I thought you'd gotten lost," Zuko teased as he approached her, his own robes of state open and revealing his crimson and gold tunic beneath them. But, then their eyes met and he sobered, reaching for her hands as she tried to turn away. "What's the matter?" He drew her back and she bowed her head, unable to look him in the eye in a moment such as that.

Zuko had never seen her look such a way; so lost, so afraid. As if she didn't know where to go next. Thought after thought raced through his mind- had someone been rude to her (he'd make them pay!)? Was she feeling ill (he'd call for the best healer available!)? Did she miss home (he'd arrange a trip home tomorrow)? Any one of those things and so many more rushed through him as he put his palms to her cheeks, forcing her sapphire irises to meet his own gold. "Tell me, Katara."

And just like that, he had her spilling her guts. Zuko had that ability, to cajole her from even her foulest of moods with but a glance. He had the ability to get her talking, even when she wanted to remain silent. "What if I'm not a good queen?" She whispered, tears filling her eyes as she looked into his, all of her fears laid out in that one simple question. A bending master she might have been, but being queen had nothing to do with being a bender. "What if I can't do it?"

A soft chuckle escaped Zuko's lips and he lightly swiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks, leaning down to brush a kiss against her forehead. "Who's your head lady?" Katara spoke her name softly. "Who's my head chamberlain?" She spoke his name next. "Who's the groom that preps the carriage when we travel?" His name was on her lips at once. One after one, from the most obscure palace staff, to the highest of his advisors, she knew them all. "You're going to be the best queen, because you know them like no other queen ever has. Because you treat them with respect, they respect you more than they probably even respect me." He smiled as he watched the color return to her face, as her fears began to slowly dissipate. "And the rest of the world respects you because of who you are. It doesn't matter where you came from, all that matters is your loyalty to this Kingdom and to its people. You've put your life on the line for me, for this nation, and the whole world... And that's enough for everyone to fall at your feet." He stepped back, holding her for a moment at arm's length when they both heard the little knock at the door.

There stood Iroh, waiting to walk them out to where they would be announced for the very first time as the Fire Lord and Lady, and now there was no turning back. Zuko offered her his arm and together they strode out behind Iroh and into the main hall, which erupted into loud, jubilant cheering. As he led her to their thrones, all of the court was on their feet cheering for not them, but for her. Cheering her name, cheering for the lady that was to be their queen. Gone was the turbulent days of Ozai, of Azula... Gone were days of war and trouble, replaced instead with a kind hearted young woman who had made an impact upon them without even knowing it at all.

As Katara sank down onto her throne and she looked out into the sea of faces, she knew her worries were unfounded. Zuko was right, she would be fine. She would be a good queen to these people, because it was all she knew how to be. She was so unlike any of the others who came before her, she would do her best to protect them and the relationship she'd already long since established with the Fire Nation. She felt Zuko's hand against her own and she smiled over at him as Iroh made his announcement.

"I present to you, Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara."

She would be fine.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"They had been here before./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"They stood across from one another, hands raised, their elemental powers rising all around them; her piercing blue eyes never strayed from his face, her lips pursed in a line, her perfect features twisted with dislike. "I told you, Zuko." Her voice was eerily calm, enough so that it sent chills racing down his spine. "I told you what would happen if he got hurt." She was gripping a hand into a fist, the water around her freezing, sharpening as they hovered around her. "Look at him!" Her voice had escalated, rising to a shouting tone, her voice reverberating around the small cave they resided in. The others all turned to them then, Sokka and Toph and Suki were all gathered around Aang, who lay heavily bandaged after a recent fight. They all still bore their own wounds; Katara could hardly see as she stared across at Zuko, his arms up in a defensive stance./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Zuko felt his heart turnover and a defeated sigh escaped his lips; his arms fell down and the flames dispersed, leaving him before her with somber eyes. She was right. His line of sight fell upon the injured Avatar, who had his own insistence had gone off into a battle they'd not been prepared for. They'd come off on the losing end and all of them, himself included, bore the wounds to prove it. His eyes returned to her face and it was then that he noticed the burn on her cheek, the cut above her eye. She was staring at him as if she could kill him with her stare- and he was worried it truly could. There was nothing for him to say, nothing worth saying anyways. She blamed him for the attack and he didn't blame her in the slightest. She didn't like him, didn't trust him, maybe even emhated/em him. Again, he couldn't really blame her for any of that. While the others had been more or less easy to win over, Katara was next to impossible. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't freeze you and mail you back to the Fire Nation." She spat out the words and he noticed she was favoring her left side, telling him she was more badly wounded than she let on./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Shaking his head, Zuko turned away, his shoulders curving beneath the weight of his guilt. "I don't have one," he said softly, before he turned his back to her, walking immediately out of the cave and into the darkness of the night. The moment he'd gone all the fight went out of her and Katara felt something wash over her… something she couldn't really explain. But she then turned as well, crossing the cave to drop down at Aang's side. She'd bandaged him up on the battlefield but now that they were safe from the enemy, she could heal him. Reaching out her hands, she set to work undoing his wraps, so she could properly heal his burns and other wounds./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Around her, the others had lapsed into silence; Sokka knew better than to talk to Katara when she was like this. Even Toph had sensed that now was not the time to try and change Katara's mind about Zuko. None of them were certain she'd ever accept him. When she had finished with Aang's wounds, she'd moved onto the others, silently treating each of their injuries until the only one left was herself. But it was then that Aang was stirring, and Katara was at his side in an instant. "Hi there," she said with a smile, helping him to sit up as he glanced around at all of their faces. "How do you feel?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The young Avatar's gray eyes fell upon her sapphire hues and he remained quiet for several long moments. "Where's Zuko?" Of course he had noticed his absence. Katara wilted beneath his gaze but only for a split second; then her eyes were flashing and she was opening her mouth to respond when Aang cut her off. "You need to find a way to get along with him." The younger boy was staring at her, as if daring her to challenge his words. It was not often that Aang got this way- but he knew how important trust and friendship was, especially in a world such as theirs. He knew Katara had it in her heart to forgive Zuko, even if she didn't think so herself. "Where is he?" He asked again, turning to Sokka instead, who gestured towards the mouth of the cave./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emDamn it,/em she thought to herself, gesturing for him to remain seated. Like an unhappy child, Katara instead rose to her feet and silently exited the cave, knowing she would have to at least emtry/em and get along with Zuko… At least until this war was over. Then he could return to the Fire Nation to be the new Fire Lord and she would return to the South Pole and she'd never have to speak to him again./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"It was dark and though the territory unfamiliar, it didn't take her long to find Zuko. He was seated beneath a tree, the moonlight barely peaking through its canopy of leaves. At the sound of her approaching footsteps he was up, spinning around with his flames rising around him. "Hey, it's just me," she called out, raising up her own hands in a gesture of appeasement. He squinted and blinked, realizing it was Katara who stood before him. He lowered his hands, the flames extinguishing; she was coming closer, looking uncertain and as if she'd rather be anywhere else than right there. Zuko turned away from her and returned to sitting beneath the tree, leaning up against it's withered old trunk. After a few moments of silence, Zuko heard her footsteps and then she was dropping down beside him without a single word./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"They sat side by side in silence for what felt like hours; it wasn't until he shifted, and his burn wounds singed with pain at the sudden movements. She was moving then, turning to face him, though she kept her blue-eyed gaze low and away from his face. Without a word she reached out, taking his arm into her grasp; with one arm beneath his forearm, she used the other to push up his sleeve, revealing to her a good sized burn that spread from the crook of his elbow to nearly his wrist. "Katara-" she was placing her hand, palm side down then against his burn and he winced, until he felt it. The cooling sensation of the water she'd willed to her palm as it began the process of healing the wound. It took only a few seconds and then she pulled her hands way, allowing him to inspect his newly healed arm. "Wow," he murmured, looking at her then back to his arm, unable to help but be impressed by her. "I forgot you can do that." That was a lie. He hadn't forgotten. He'd never forgotten the way it had felt to have her hand against his cheek. He'd never forgotten how warm her skin was or how her heart had beat in time with his. He couldn't forget anything about her, even if he'd tried./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She turned away from him then, leaning back to rest against the tree trunk, her movements slow and he could see the pain flicker over her features. She'd not even healed her own wounds yet? And there it was, that unbelievable amount of passion she held for protecting and caring for the ones she loved. Despite she being more heavily wounded than any of them, she'd taken the time to heal emthem/em and then come after him to do the same. Why though…? Why was she doing this for him? "Zuko… I…" Her voice broke into his thoughts and he glanced sideways, to catch a glimpse of her profile moments before she turned to face him. "I can't promise that I can ever trust you," she said, her tone matter-of-fact, her eyes darkening in the moonlight. He winced but nodded, knowing that he deserved whatever onslaught of words she was about to dish out. "But for Aang's sake, I'll try to at least get along." Aang needed a Firebending teacher and she had to somehow try to be the bigger person. It wasn't about how she felt, it was about ensuring the protection of the world and ending the war./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Zuko blinked, his confusion apparent, his mouth falling open with it. "Katara, I…" He shook his head, really unsure of what to say in response to her. One might think of emthat's great/em but his brain seemed to have shut off the moment she'd spoken. "I still remember what you said to me that day," he found himself speaking an entirely different set of words instead, each one taking her by surprise as she listened. "I wish I could take it back," he said, so softly that Katara wasn't even certain she'd heard him speak. She bowed her head and said nothing, her dark hair tumbling over her shoulders. When she looked up, he was staring at her and she then saw the cut along his cheek, one she had not noticed previously. Still silent, she reached out her hand, laying it across his cheek; they both felt the spark at the contact and while Katara's eyes widened slightly, she still did not speak. "Thank you." He said quietly, his eyes following her as she rose up, ignoring the pain of her own wounds; she'd take care of those shortly. Giving him a nod, she turned away and was gone into the night, her retreating footsteps leading back to the cave./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Alone once more, Zuko sat back against the tree, his mind whirling with all that had just occurred. Her image was burned into his head, the sound of her voice floating along his every thought. When he himself returned to the cave a while later, he found she was already fast asleep on the ground, the others around her. There was one single space left and it was the one directly beside her. As he slid into his place a thought occurred to him; he could help Katara in a way no one else could./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He knew who had killed her mother./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"[ x x x ]/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Katara."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"It was early the next morning and she'd gone to the stream to refill her canisters that she kept around her waist. At the sound of his footsteps, she'd not turned, she knew it was him before he even had spoken up. He came to a stop behind her, silent for a moment, waiting for her to turn and face him. She finally spun around, running a hand through the length of her raven locks, pinning him with her intense gaze. "Zuko," she greeted cooly, one hand resting upon her hip, the other falling away from her hair to merely hang at her side. "You're up early."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I know who killed your mother." The words fell from his lips too fast for him to catch them; he watched as the range of emotions played with her features: confusion, surprise, anger, and maybe even relief. "I can take you to him." She tilted her head, that curtain of dark curls falling over her shoulders, lids falling closed over her blue irises. But then they opened and there was a new look on her face, one he'd never seen before. He knew before she spoke what her answer was going to be./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Take me."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"[ x x x ]/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He found her on the dock, just where he had thought he'd find her. She had been off on her own since they'd returned the night before and he wondered if she'd even slept at all. He had told Aang about what happened- the Avatar had been beside himself thinking Katara would have killed the man who killed her mother. When they'd returned, he'd expected someone else to return in her place; but instead she'd gone off without a word, leaving Zuko to give the minor details as to what had happened. He didn't feel it was his place to tell him everything, after all./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He approached quietly, pausing several feet back from where she sat dipping her toes into the water. She turned though, peering at him with her sapphire hues, a small smile toying with her lips. Katara was proving to be full of surprises- her capacity to forgive… it was incredible. And the power she had displayed! He had heard rumors of such a thing called blood bending… but to see it in action? There was no power quite like it in the world. But not only that… Her skills at bending were beyond comprehension. Her movements were graceful, her timing always perfect. He had never witnessed such sheer force before. Their battles from the early days were nothing compared to the power she exhibited now- Zuko could only hope he'd never have to fight her again, because he would surely lose. She was rising up then, coming towards him with a smile still on her lips. "Katara…"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Before he knew what was happening, her arms were coming around him, locking him in her warm embrace. He stiffened, momentarily startled by such an action, but then he relaxed and wound his arms around her slim waist. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear, drawing back only moments later, her hand resting on his shoulder. He found himself to be smiling, his voice lost to him, and so he nodded, watching her as she went on past, the rising sunlight casting her into a crimson and gold glow. And just like that, something new was taking root, a new bond that would change the world./p 


	5. Chapter 5

He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid.

To let himself get caught off guard like that, it was so unlike him, but it happened... At least that's what Aang had told him in an effort to make him feel better. It hadn't of course and that was why Zuko had gone to bed early, waving Katara away when she'd offered to heal the sword wound to his arm. Stupid moments like that could result in things much worse than minor injuries and he should have known better. It had been a trap of course, one set by his father's elite team of soldiers, a trap he should have seen coming. But he'd been so caught up in everything else, he'd let all the signs slip by him. Had Toph not sensed the approaching footsteps through the rumbles in the ground, who knows what could have happened. They had been severely outnumbered by the time the soldiers surrounded them, but through sheer dumb luck (something they seemed to have a lot of) they managed to fight and escape with their lives and only a few minor injuries.

A shudder raced the length of his spine as he thought about all the things that could have been and he slid his hands into place over his face, hoping sleep would claim him soon. At least then he wouldn't have to feel so awful about all that had happened.

Inside her own tent, Katara lay awake, waiting for the oppotune moment to rise back up. She knew better than to make a move when Toph was still awake, that girl would know what she was up to in an instant. Though they didn't share a tent, she would know- for a blind girl, Toph saw a whole lot more than anyone else ever did. And so it was only when it was long past the time the earthbender (and everyone else, of course) had gone to bed that Katara slipped from her tent, tiptoeing across the campsite to stand before the tent that Zuko slept inside.

He was stubborn, more stubborn than even she was, and so she supposed this was the only way to do things. And while his wound certainly wasn't life threatening, there wasn't anything stopping it from becoming infected and then that was an entirely different story. At least now she could heal it before it came to that. Zuko was mad at himself for what had happened earlier that day with the fire nation soldiers, even though none of them blamed him for what happened. Besides, no one had gotten seriously hurt. But, Zuko was Zuko and she knew him well enough to know how deeply things like that bothered him. Upset with himself or not, he didn't deserve to suffer through even a minor wound, not when she was perfectly capable of healing him.

Parting the tent flap, Katara slipped inside and knelt down, pausing only a moment to listen to the sound of his deep, even breathing. And then she positioned herself carefully over top of him, a knee on either side of his sleeping form, leaning over his chest to slip a hand beneath the blankets to touch his wounded arm...

The moment her hand grazed his arm, Zuko was awake; he sat up so fast he nearly knocked her backwards, her sapphire hues wide in her face as she gave a surprised little gasp. "Katara!" He should have known better than to assume she'd not come creeping around, her need for solving all problems too great. He should have known she'd never have slept that night knowing he had an injury, no matter how small. "I could have blasted you," he admonished with a raised brow as she sat back on her hunches, at least having the grace to look shamed. But then that expression vanished and she was pinning him with her intense, blue-eyed gaze and as always, he felt his heart skip a beat.

"You're being stupid, Zuko."

It was so like Katara to get right to it, she never tiptoed around anything- though it was something about her that he loved. She leaned forward again and Zuko could not help but to drop his gaze beneath her face; the slight swell of her breasts beneath her neckline was tempting his hand into movement, but it was Katara who would move first. Before he could utter a word he felt the warmth of her skin against his as her hand came down upon his upper arms. Zuko closed his eyes as she brushed the tips of her fingers against the wound, the little shock of pain escaping his lips in a groan. "It doesn't even hurt, Katara," she said in a very good imitation of himself and he couldn't help but to grin in spite of himself. "Fool," she muttered as she waved her hand, the water wrapping around her hand as she touched it back upon the wound. Zuko felt the strange, but warm sensation as the cut closed beneath her palm, healing over as if it'd never even been there at all. "There... Now that wasn't so hard." Again, she sat back on her hunches, though she'd yet to draw her hand away from his arm and Zuko found himself unable to look away from her sapphire eyes. "Zuko..." Her voice was soft, so soft he had to strain to hear it. He could not draw his eyes from hers, drinking in the sight of her face shrouded in shadows, beautiful beyond explantion. He felt it within him, the raging of a storm, the same storm he always faced whenever he looked at her this way. His hand twitched and he could not help but to reach out, tracing his fingertips along the curve of her cheek. As always with this sort of moment, there was only one thing he could think to do...

When Zuko pressed his lips against hers, Katara felt herself giving in at once. His hand slid further up into her hair, his slender digits tangling themselves within her locks. She moved her own hand to his face, cupping his cheek against her palm as he kissed her with as much passion as he could muster. Hundreds of unspoken words passed between them in that moment and Katara found herself hoping the kiss would never end. But he then was pulling back to look into her eyes, a silent question posed in their amber depths, and she found herself unable to speak. A smile curved on her lips and she gave a little nod, leaning in to kiss him, her own hands weaving into his dark hair. He lay back, drawing her down with him; his kiss intensified as he felt her weight on his abdomen, as he felt the warmth of her thighs on his either side. "Katara," he whispered as he broke their kiss, her own lips trailing down his jaw, her teeth nipping at the soft flesh of his earlobe.

How many times had they been here before? How many more times would come to pass before either of them could admit what was happening? Katara knew it, deep down in her heart, that this meant so much more to her than she could ever admit. And Zuko.. He had known the truth of his feelings for her for what felt like forever. In all honesty, he had probably loved her from the moment she'd touched his cheek back in Ba Sing Se, but it had taken him all this time to understand that. Perhaps that was why he'd worked harder than he'd ever worked to ensure she trusted him again, that she _liked_ him again. Perhaps that was why he had worked so hard to become a part of their team, to show her that there was so much more to him than she ever could have imagined.

Of course, that had been years ago now, back when they were only just kids. They had somewhere along the line grown into adults, though sometimes it felt like he was still that uncertain prince hellbent on gaining back his honor. Now, the things he'd wanted back then meant nothing to him. The only things that had come to matter were the bonds he'd formed with the people he'd surrounded himself with.

Especially her.

"Katara..." The syllables of her name felt familiar on his tongue and Zuko felt her pull back, staring down at him with those eyes of hers, eyes he could look into forever. "I love you," he whispered, unable to stop himself from speaking the truth of his heart. He watched as her eyes widened in her face and then a smile bloomed, one that was far brighter than even the sun. Though she was born of the moon, she so often times reminded him of the sun that he almost forgot she was a waterbender and not a firebender. "Say something."

What was there to say? Hundreds of thoughts raced through her mind as she sat there in the darkness, looking down at him there beneath her. She had not anticipated hearing such a thing from him, not then... Not when they were amidst a war, not when at every turn there was another battle, another thing for them to worry about. And yet, at the same time perhaps this was the best time for such confessions. Katara could not help but to blink against the tears gathering in her eyes and for once in her life, she truly was speechless. Closing her eyes, one single tear raced down the curve of her cheek and she felt Zuko's finger catching it, brushing it away as if it'd never even been there at all. Opening her eyes, she focused her gaze on his face and another smile came to life upon her lips. "I love you, too." The thought that had been roaming her mind for weeks, for months, no for years really, finally escaped in the form of words and nothing had ever felt better.

Without another word, Zuko slipped his arms around her waist and drew her down onto his pallet beside him, rolling them both so he could cradle her against his chest. And as they lay there, Zuko knew this was infinitely better than what could have happened between them. There was nothing he wanted more than to lay beside her every single night for the rest of their lives. But tomorrow, they would wake and there would be another fight to be fought, another battle to win. Tomorrow there would be more chances at injury and loss. But, he would protect her, that much he was certain of.

He would always protect her, no matter the cost.


	6. Chapter 6

The feel of his hands upon her, it was not something she could forget.

Every inch of her wanted to reject his touch, to force him away, but she found she could not speak. Her first instinct was to feel fury and yet… A warmth spread across her skin from the place his hands were against her, filling her with a strange feeling that took root over her anger. At least… At first.

A moment later, she recovered enough to lash out at him, despite the salvation of her life Zuko had just provided. "What are you doing?" She snapped angrily, not yet able to wrench herself from beneath his weight, instead looking at him over her shoulder with dark, sapphire hues.

"Stopping rocks from crushing you," came his retort, his grip on her body tightening ever so slightly. Narrowing her eyes, Katara for a moment was too taken aback to respond, for she'd not been prepared for such a response.

"Well you can let go now!" She finally found her voice and it was only then that Zuko raised himself up off of her, brushing the dirt off his clothes before extending out a hand to help her up. Katara ignored his hand and instead rose up herself, tossing her dark mane of hair before turning her back on him. She could still yet feel his hands upon her… The warm touch of his skin against hers… And she could still feel him looking at her. Spinning back around, she faced him with a fury in her eyes, pointing a single finger at his chest. "Don't think this changes anything, Zuko." She spat before turning yet again, storming off past her friends who had gathered to ensure they were both alright.

Zuko watched her go, his heart racing in his chest, hands flexing as they tried to forget the warmth of her skin. "She'll come around." Aang's voice broke through to him and so Zuko focused on that, turning his gold eyes onto the Avatar's gray. "She's just stubborn." Zuko gave a single nod, his heart beat finally calming, though his mind was a whirlwind. Why… Why did she have to make him feel like this? Ever since that day… Back in Ba Sing Se… He couldn't forget her. He couldn't forget the blue of her eyes as they looked at him… He couldn't forget how small and warm her hand had been when it had touched his scarred cheek. And now to have her there beside him, camping alongside him, Zuko found he thought of little else but her.

And she wanted nothing to do with him.

[ x x x ]

The sea was in a fury.

Above him, the moon hung high in the sky, it's light impossibly bright despite the clouds that rolled overhead. Before him, the waves crashed against the shoreline, threatening to knock him into its depths should he take one wrong step. His mind was much like the sea and Zuko had sought peace out here beside the water and beneath the moon, but peace still yet alluded him. It wouldn't be until she looked upon him with a smile that he might find an ounce of calm.

Speaking off… The sound of footsteps caught his attention and so Zuko turned, surprised to see it was Katara coming towards him. Much like the moon above, she shone bright and beautiful in the darkness, her sapphire colored hues blinding as they caught his own amber ones. "Katara…" He spoke quietly as she approached him, her hand raising to tuck a strand of hair behind an ear, her mouth twitching with a frown. "I thought you were asleep… The others…"

"They're all asleep." She said, her voice steady though her heart was racing within her chest. Why… Why did Zuko of all people make her feel like this? He caused her nothing but heartache and yet… There was something about him that made her want to be closer to him… No! She clenched her hands into fists at her sides, giving her head the smallest of shakes. There was nothing about him she wanted to know, there was nothing about him she wanted to like. He could be Aang's firebending master and nothing more. "I couldn't sleep."

Zuko found himself searching for something else to say to her. He wanted nothing more than to mend the rift between them… He just didn't know how. "You should be resting… After today, I'm sure you're tired." He was speaking of the battle they'd fought that day, where she had awed him with her growth as a bender. He had always known her to be strong, but she was far beyond him, far past where she had been at their last match. But she'd been injured this day and though she seemed to act as if she were fine and she'd healed herself, Zuko knew she had to be in a little pain still yet. The blast that had taken her down had been strong, enough to knock her unconscious when she'd hit the rock she'd been thrown against.

"I don't need you to worry about me."

Her short, angry response hit his ears and for a moment Zuko couldn't speak. But then, anger and frustration surged through him and he could not help but to lash out. "I don't get what your problem is. Everyone else here trusts me! What do I have to do to get you to trust me too?" He fell silent then, watching as she took in all of the words he'd just said. For several long moments there was nothing but silence between the two of them, but then she let out a breath, lids falling closed over her eyes.

"Trust you?" Her voice was shaking slightly when she opened her eyes again and to his surprise, they were full of tears. "I was the first person to trust you!" Her tone had gone up an octave and Zuko took a single step back as she flung out her arm, suddenly well aware that he'd just pissed off a waterbender, standing beneath the bright, white moon and surrounded by the ocean. "Back in Ba Sing Se… I trusted you and you betrayed me." Her voice softened and she shook her head, raising her hand to wipe angrily at her eyes. "So forgive me for not trusting you as easily as the others."

Zuko stopped short, his mouth opening but no words coming. It was that moment that he realized there were no words he could say to make this right. There was nothing he could say to change how she felt about him. Rather, he would have to prove himself to her. And so as he stood there before her, Zuko vowed to himself that he would make her see… He would earn back her trust and prove to her that he was on her side. Even if it was the last thing he did.

[ x x x ]

It was the sun that woke him first.

Tight were his limbs, every inch of him screaming in protest as he shifted; for the third night in a row he'd sat outside her tent, waiting and hoping he could prove to her he was worth speaking to. That he was worth looking upon. Since their night together by the sea, she'd not even looked at him, let alone spoken to her. And so every night he'd waited outside her tent, knowing he had something to tell her… Something he knew that could change everything for them. But more than anything, it was something that would change everything for her.

This particular morning, Katara stepped out from her tent far earlier than usual, and it was just as he was waking that he caught sight of her, brush still in hand. "Katara!" He jumped to his feet, startling her so the comb fell from her hands, landing on the ground between them. Neither of them moved, but then he stooped down to pick up her fallen comb, holding it out to her like a sign of peace.

"Did you sleep out here again?" She asked and Zuko nodded, his other hand reaching up to run through his hair, looking somewhat embarrassed. But, it was then that he noticed her eyes soften just the slightest bit. "You look a mess." She observed, reaching out to take her comb from him, tone adopting one of nonchalance. In truth, she was a little amused by him these last few days… And surprised. He really was trying to make amends with her and again, she felt her heart turning over when their eyes met. So she turned her back to him, absently brushing out her hair as if he wasn't even there.

"Katara, please…" His tone was pleading, but she still did not turn around to face him. "I might not be able to fix what's between us… But Katara I… I can take you to who killed your mother." He watched as she froze mid-stroke and he could only imagine the look upon her face. A moment later, she turned on the spot to look at him again, her azure eyes shining in the morning sun.

"Tell me more."

And that was all he needed to hear.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you remember when you hated me?"

His voice ghost across her red hot skin, fingers trailing in the wake of his every word. A soft, impaitent whisper is his only response. "You threatened my life, if I remember correctly." These new words make her laugh and she chokes on it, head thrown back as his lips press against where her pulse flutters in her throat.

"Don't act like you didn't deserve it," she retorts in a breathy whisper, chills racing her spine as his fingertips brush across her inner thigh. Her hands slide into his dark, wild hair, fingers threading through the strands as he chuckles against her breasts, his mouth making quick work of her nipple. The grip of her hands keep him there a moment longer, though he raises his hand from her thigh to just above, just barely touching her center heat, enjoying the animalistic sound that escapes her a moment later. "I might do it again." She threatens as his fingers continue to tease her. It's only then that he slips a finger inside of her and it's all she can do not to cry out in sheer relief. Another finger slides in and she's melting against him.

"Katara," her name is a sigh from his lips as she arches her back against his hand, his own arousal throbbing as she comes, sapphire eyes closed as she rocks in time with her body's release. When he pulls his hand away, he can't stop himself from licking his fingers clean, amusement flickering through his eyes as she now watches his every move. He's moving her then, grasping her by the hips to pull her closer, his member hot against her thigh as he positions himself between her legs. A moment later he's inside of her and she cries out as he leans over her, closer than he ever thought they could be. "I think I like it when you threaten me," he murmurs into her ear, teeth sinking into the soft flesh of her ear lobe.

He's thrusting hard into her then, his every movement like lightning through her body. "Zuko!" She gasps as her arms move across him, nails down his back as she hooks her legs around his hips, drawing him in as tightly as he can go. "Don't stop," she hisses as he begins to slow in his pumps, smirking down at her from his place above her. But then he's back at it, relishing in the way her body tightened around him when she began to writhe with orgasm. He feels himself release too, his seed spilling before he pulls free from her, falling onto the bed at her side.

Panting, he throws his arm over her chest, idly toying with the hair spread beneath her, silent as he listens to her own deep breathing. "I did hate you back then," she says, rolling over and propping herself up onto an elbow. His arm that once was over her chest is now slung across her hip, a protective sort of grip that she knew she'd never tire of feeling. "Now look at us," her hand grazes his member and it springs back to life at her simple touch. She leans over him and kisses him deeply, her hand beginning to make its move upon the length of him. Zuko groans, laying back against his pillow as she replaces her hand with her mouth, taking him as deeply as she could. He cupped his hand against her ass as she made work of his cock, her hand offering assistance every few moments.

It's not long before Katara is climbing over him, sinking her body onto his member, slowly taking in every inch of him before she began to move. "Katara!" He can barely contain the pleasure that rushes through him as she rides him, her head thrown back, hair a waterfall of waves down her back. "Fuck... Keep going!" His words pass through gritted teeth as he puts his hands to her hips, meeting her movements with a thrust of his own, their bodies meeting in the most delicious of ways. Her name is on hips lips as he comes for the second time and this time he spills deep inside of her. She falls across his chest, settling comfortably there against him a moment before he pulls the blanket up and over their naked frames. He strokes her long, raven hair for only a few minutes before she's drifted off to sleep against his chest and Zuko smiles before he presses a kiss to the top of her head.

This was all he could ever want.


End file.
